H2O: Just Add Water
by rikuandsorarokz
Summary: When three teens stumble upon an ancient cave, they undergo a transformation that will change their lives forever.


**Hi. I absolutely love this tv show, so i decided to make a story about it. The story line is pretty close to the same, but i made some pretty significant changes to make it my own! I do not own these characters or plot. This is my first story about this topic so i am merely a beginner! I hope you enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up Cleo! You're going to be late for school!" yelled Cleo Sertori mom up the stairs. Cleo made a sudden jolt up from her bed in surprise. She sighed at the realization that she had to go to school. It was 6:00 a.m.! She was far from being late. But, her mom was a little anxious since it was Cleo's first day of her sophomore year at Balcatta Senior High School in Australia. Cleo has always lived in Australia so her and everyone else has a thick Australian accent. Cleo made her way to the bathroom and admired herself in the mirror. She had light hazel skin, chocolate brown wavy hair, and light brown eyes. Cleo was always very insecure about her looks. She was shy because she wasn't comfortable in her own skin. She quickly got ready, disregarding her own reflection, and traveled down the stairs. She bounded out the door and headed for school.<p>

"What is my time?" asked Emma as she quickly emerged from the water.

"1:20," Replied Rikki with a slight sigh.

"Ugh! I'm never going to beat my record!" Emma yelled in frustration.

"Don't worry you will get it eventually, but we don't have time now because we have to go get ready for school!" exclaimed Rikki looking down at her watch. She didn't realize that they had been at the pool for two hours this morning! Every morning, when nobody is there, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick go to the community pool. Emma is on the swim team so she practices her laps while Rikki times her on her stopwatch. Her record is a lap of 1:00 but she had yet to beat it. Rikki calls Emma a dolphin because she swims so fast. She says she was a fish in her past life. Emma and Rikki are always mistaken as sisters because of their looks, but they are actually best friends. Emma has long slightly wavy hair, pasty skin, and hazel eyes. Rikki, on the other hand, has long wavy blonde hair, pasty skin, and bright blue eyes. Also, a key difference between the two would be that Emma is a big girly girl and Rikki is a tomboy at heart. Cleo, Emma, and Rikki are best friends.

"Hey guys wait up!" yelled their other friend Lewis McCartney as he caught up to Rikki and Emma on their way to school. Lewis loved the ocean. He studied in 24/7. He always wanted to be a marine biologist when he grew up.

"Hey, Lewis. Shouldn't you be chasing Cleo?" asked Rikki teasingly. Lewis has had a big crush on Cleo since the 5th grade. Rikki and Emma know about it, but Cleo doesn't. They constantly tease him about it.

"Shut up! But, I would like to know where she is." He said shyly.

"I don't know. We haven't seen her. I think she might already be at school." Said Emma.

"Oh, ok. Well, would it be ok if I walked with you guys?"

"Of course Lewis! Anytime!" said Emma. Rikki shot her a look of desperation. Rikki wasn't very fond of Lewis. She saw him as annoying and desperate, but Emma and Cleo liked him so she was pretty much stuck with him.

When they got to school, they met up with Cleo who was waiting by their lockers.

"Hey guys! How have you been?" asked Cleo casually.

"Great. I swam laps this morning, like always. I'll never be able to beat my record! Exclaimed Emma in frustration.

"Oh, Emma. You are amazing. Don't get discouraged. You are like the best swimmer I know! I swear you were a fish in a past life!" said Cleo.

"That's what I said!" agreed Rikki.

"Oh, thanks guys, but I'm not very good. Miriam Kent is better than me." Said Emma with a scowl.

"Ugh, I hate that chick! She thinks she is so much better than everyone. It's nauseating!" Said Rikki with a look of disgust.

"Agreed." Scowled Lewis as they all saw Miriam walk down the hall. Zane, her little minion who was mean to the bone, walked closely by her side.

"I personally hate Zane. He always picks on _me _without mercy." Frowned Cleo.

"Aw don't worry about him, Cleo. He is just a big jerk that doesn't know when to shut up." Said Lewis as Zane walked by over hearing him.

"What was that, McCartney?" he asked looming over Lewis. Unfortunately, Zane was significantly taller than Lewis which intimidated him. Zane was 6 foot 1 inch, had short dark brown hair that went to his ears, and sapphire blue eyes. He wasn't bad to look at.

"No, Zane. I'm quite fine." Replied Lewis nervously.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He said with a cocky smile. He slowly turned and walked to meet back up with Miriam.

"Just ignore that muscle head. We all need to get to class. See ya later." Said Rikki as the group parted their separate ways.

As the last bell rang, Emma, Cleo, and Rikki quickly ran out the door of their classes. Cleo decided to take a walk along the pier. When she got to the dock, she saw Zane messing with his motor boat. She hesitated to turn around and walk back, but decided to proceed onward.

"Hey, Cleo. Wanna help me with this?" Zane asked suspiciously.

"Um, I don't know if I would be much help. I don't know much about boats."

"Aww, come on. There really is nothing to it. Someone took my sparkplug. Could you just get my wrench for me?" he asked as he pointed to the toolbox inside the boat.

"Sure, I guess." She said as she slowly climbed inside the motor boat. She searched through the toolbox, but couldn't find the wrench.

"I don't think it's in here!" she said loudly so Zane could hear her. What Cleo didn't know was that Zane was slowly untying the rope that was keeping the boat on the dock.

"Oh, it's in there! Look harder!" All of a sudden the rope was removed and Zane had gently pushed the boat out onto the water.

"Zane! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Sorry, Cleo! I needed a new boat anyway!" he laughed as he walked away.

"Zane! Come back! This isn't funny!" she yelled as she slowly drifted out to sea. Suddenly, Rikki ran across the dock and jumped on the boat. Cleo screamed in surprise.

"What are you doing out here floating on a motor boat?" asked Rikki with a peculiar look on her face.

"It was Zane! That moron tricked me into helping him fix his motor boat, but then he untied it and pushed me out to sea! He said someone took his sparkplug." Said Cleo in frustration. Rikki slowly pulled the sparkplug out of her pocket and showed it to Cleo with a small smirk.

"You took that." she said aggravated.

"Yeah, Zane Bennett is a pig. Anything I can do to get under his skin can't be a bad thing can it?" said Rikki as she put the sparkplug back making the motorboat start. Zane had come back and was watching them from the pier with his friend Nate. Rikki quickly took control of the motorboat and did a quick lap around the pier making a sharp turn and soaking both Zane and Nate. Rikki and Cleo glided across the water with fast speed. They saw Emma walking along a path by the water.

"Hey Emma! Want a ride?" asked Cleo.

"Are you licensed?" Emma asked Rikki.

"Are you my mother?" asked Rikki sarcastically with a smirk. Emma slowly got into the boat and they zoomed off.

Rikki suddenly started to go faster and farther out to sea.

"Are you sure it's safe to go out here?" asked Cleo nervously looking around herself to the endless water.

"Would you calm down? We are fine."

Just then, the motor died.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" asked Emma hopelessly. Off into the distance, there was a big mysterious island.

"Well, we just ran out of fuel. Do you wanna paddle to that island?" asked Rikki naively.

"Mako Island? No way." Said Emma shaking her head.

"Nobody goes there. It's surrounded by sharks and reefs." Said Cleo ominously.

"Well, it's all we've got." Said Rikki handing a paddle to Emma. They slowly paddled to the shore of Mako Island. Mako Island is a big mass of land that is covered in thousands of trees and large boulders. There is also a large stream that flows right through the island. The girls dragged the motorboat on the shore of the island.

"How are we ever going to get back home?" asked Cleo

"That's a good question, Cleo. Why don't you ask Rikki?" Emma said with an angry smirk.

"Hey, don't put this on me." Said Rikki defensively.

"Oh, so it's someone else's fault? Someone else took us miles offshore? Well, you two are lucky I've got this." Said Emma pulling out her cell phone.

"We are lucky you are so prepared, Emma." Said Cleo with a smile.

"Actually, not so lucky. There is no way she is going to get any signal here." Said Rikki.

"She's right. We should try to get to high ground." Said Emma walking toward the forest. Cleo and Rikki followed shortly after her. They walked for a little while until they came upon a small path next to a small stream.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Cleo confused.

"Trying to get to high ground. Remember?" said Emma.

"But, what if we can get there or, if we do find a signal, what if they are too late to rescue us?" asked Cleo with a scared tone in her voice.

"Well, then I guess we will draw straws to see which one the others will eat." Said Rikki. Cleo and Emma gave her a stern look.

"That is not funny!" said Emma as she continued to walk along the path.

"What? Im trying to lighten the tension!" said Rikki with a smile.

"You're making it worse!" said Cleo uneasily.

"Come on, just keep walking." Said Emma. They walked for about an hour on the same path until they came on a big pair of boulders. A gap separated the boulders and under the gap was a big raging river.

"Watch your step!" yelled Emma as they walked on one of the big boulders. Emma quickly jumped over the big gap onto the other boulder. Rikki quickly followed after Emma, safely landing on the boulder.

"I can't do this! It's too slippery! There's got to be another way!" Yelled Cleo. Suddenly, Cleo screamed and slipped. She fell into a secret passage way inside the boulder she was standing on. She disappeared from sight.

"Cleo!" yelled Emma. They both jumped back over to the boulder and looked down the hole. Cleo had fallen in a small cavern filled with sand. Cleo slowly got up.

"Hey! I'm fine!" yelled Cleo through the hole.

"Can you try and climb back up?" asked Emma.

"No, I can't! It's too steep!" yelled Cleo.

"Then I'm coming down!"

"No! Are you crazy? It doesn't make sense if_" Rikki was cut off suddenly as Emma fell down the hole screaming. Rikki sighed and quickly slid down as well.

"What are you doing down here? You were supposed to stay up there and throw down a rope or something!" said Emma with disappointment.

"What am I? A mind reader?" asked Rikki bothered.

"Let's just concentrate on getting out of here!" said Cleo with a sigh.

It was slowly starting to get darker outside. The three girls decided to walk down the cavern and try to find a way out. Once they walked far enough down the cavern, they came upon a small blue pool of water, the size of a small lake. Above it, the ceiling had a hole in it.

"Wow, this is some kind of volcano." Said Rikki looking up through the hole.

"Um, it's not going to erupt is it?" Cleo asked with a naïve look. Emma gave her an are-you-kidding-me look.

"It's been dormant for over 20,000 years. I think we're safe." Said Emma. Emma walked over to the edge of the pool and knelt down.

"Look, tidal rings. That means the pool rises and falls."

"So?" said Rikki.

"It means it's connected to the ocean. There might be a way out." Said Emma examining the pool. Emma suddenly dove into the pool and through the opening in the wall that leads out into the ocean. After about a minute, Emma swam back through.

"I was right; it's about a 20 second swim through there and out into the reef. We can all swim through easily." She said pleased.

"Through there? No way." Said Cleo tensely.

"Go on, Cleo. You can do it." Said Rikki encouragingly.

"I can't do it. And besides, I can't swim." Cleo said biting her bottom lip. By then, the sun had set and the full moon has risen in the sky.

"Everything will be fine, Cleo." Said Emma trying to persuade her to get into the water.

"How can you be sure?"

"Listen to her, Cleo. What alternative do we have? Being stuck down here forever?" said Rikki. Rikki slowly reached out a hand to Cleo to help her into the water. Cleo sheepishly took Rikki's hand and eased into the water. She suddenly fell under, but caught herself and came back up.

Suddenly, the water around them began to bubble and glow. Little bubbles started to float up out of the water and rise up out of the volcano. The group looked up and noticed that the full moon was positioned directly over to opening of the volcano.

"Wow," said Cleo.

"Spooky," said Emma. "Okay, now stay calm and take a deep breath." Emma told Cleo. Emma turned around, took a deep breath, and dove through the opening under water. Cleo and Rikki dove under together shortly after Emma. Emma, Cleo, and Rikki emerged from the hole and out into the open sea.

"That was more than 20 seconds!" said Cleo gasping for air.

"Oh relax. We made it didn't we?" said Rikki trying to stay above water. Unexpectedly, a big rescue boat spotted them.

"This is the rescue police. Please make your way to the rear of the vessel." Said a man over the intercom of the ship.

"Come on." Said Emma. The girls started to swim toward the boat, but Cleo hesitated and looked up at the full moon suspiciously. Cleo turned around and swam with them. They boarded the big boat and made their way for home, hopefully, never to see Mako Island again.


End file.
